


Running

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard's last thoughts before stopping the Reapers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> For the Livejournal comm [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) prompt: Running

Images flashed through her mind, of blue skin and eyes that looked at her like she was the world, the face of her beloved, the only person in the galaxy that she had ever truly opened her heart up to. She was never going to see Liara again if what the catalyst said was true. She stopped momentarily, staring at the green light before her. She might not see her again, but if she did not continue, then she would be sending Liara and everyone else to their deaths.

“I love you, Liara,” Shepard whispered, before taking off and jumping.


End file.
